My Pink PickMeUp
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: Thank purpledemon21 for the name change idea! XOXO! Rouge has dumped Shadow for Knuckles, but he isn't heartbroken. And when Amy stops by to visit, he's sure he's found another girl for him. And she was a virgin, too. Rated for mild language and lemon.


_**Wanted to try a Shadamy oneshot, and what better way to do a oneshot than in a lemon?**_

_**Gwen: This one can almost battle some of the ones with me and Shadow!**_

_**I still find it amusing how MODEST you are about your sex life.**_

_**Gwen: Don't you just LOVE sarcasm?  
**_

_**Yeah, we do, actually. Okay. In this one I changed up the ages some. Everyone is 17 except for Amy, who is 14, and Rouge, who is 16. Got a problem with it? Then go away.**_

_**Gwen: They won't go away for that. They're reading a beautiful LEMON, for God's sake. THEY MUST READ IT! **_

_**Sorry. She's had too much chocolate flavored blood today.**_

_**Gwen: I HAVE NOT! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**_

_**Uh, yeah, you have. ANYWAY, just read the goddamn lemon, people :)  
**_

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog lay, lounging, on his bed with a bag of chips and a Chaos Cola, perfectly content flipping through the channels on his flat screen TV. It was late evening, and he was just getting settled in for the night. He had a mission to go on with G.U.N. the next day and needed his rest for the trouble ahead.

The phone rang, and Shadow twisted in his bed to see the number. He didn't recognize it, but answered anyway. "This is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Hey there Shadz."

Shadow froze. "Amy, how the hell did you get my number?"

"Sonic gave it to me," the cute pink hedgehog sweetly on the other line. "He was so nice. So, how's your day been?"

Shadow stretched before he spoke. "I haven't done much today. I cleaned up around the house since I thought Rouge was going to come over, but she never showed."

"Oh, Rouge eh?" Amy's voice was bitter. She had never liked the white bat, even before she had started going out with Shadow, and this only heightened her hate for her. So she decided to let Shadow in on a little secret. "I saw her earlier today. She was with Knuckles, and they looked like they were really comfortable together. Maybe too comfortable."

"Really? I'll email her about it right now since I don't want to hang up on you." Shadow hopped off of the bed and walked over to his laptop in the corner of the room. He waited for it to slowly wake up and then he typed in a short message to her.

"_Are you cheating on me for Knux?"_

A few minutes later he got a reply. _"Yes. I was going to come over to break up with you, but got sidetracked and forgot. I'm so sorry, Shadow, but we're over."_

His heart did not sink like he had expected it to. _"Okay. We're still friends though?"_

"_Yes, if you want to be. Plus we still have to go on that G.U.N. mission. Speaking of which, I must be getting to bed. Sayonara."_

"_Okay, bye." _He disconnected and shut down his computer again, then shared the news with Amy.

"So now you're single?" Amy asked.

"Yep," he responded. "Single and looking."

Those were three words that Amy had been waiting for him to say for the past four years. "Well, guess who else is single and looking?"

Shadow sat up straighter. "Who? Tikal?"

"No."

"Maria?"

"She's dead."

"Oh yeah. Sonic?" Of course he was joking about the cobalt hedgehog. Neither of them were gay or bi.

"NO!" Amy laughed. "He's not looking at the moment. He likes being single."

"So it must be you."

Amy blushed. "How did you guess?"

Shadow stroked his chin. "Gee, I wonder..." He chuckled, then got an idea. "Hey, I'm getting bored over here. Want to come over to my place so we can talk in person?"

"Sure, I am too! What's your address?"

He rattled it off for her and she scribbled it down. She grinned. "I can't wait to talk to you, Shadow-kun."

He smiled at the nickname. "Me either. See you soon!"

"Okay, bye." She hung up and flopped back on her pink bed, staring up at her pink ceiling, with the darker pink roses painted on them. Everything was pink in her room; even the window was tinted pink. Her friends were sick of it, but she relished in the pinkness.

She also relished in the fact that she and Shadow were going to talk and get to know each other more.

She decided that her ordinary, girly-girl style just would not work for going over to the ebony and crimson hedgehog's house, whose house was mainly painted a dark maroon with the occasional creamy white. She opened up her drawer and shuffled around until she found a tight black midriff shirt with the sleeves ripped off. She paired it with a denim miniskirt and her black leather boots before sneaking out the front door to her house, leaving her mother and father clueless, and walking to Shadow's house.

It wasn't very far, and she made it there in just a few short minutes. The house seemed to hang over her, waiting patiently, like a cat about to pounce its prey. This suddenly made her feel a few tremors along her spine, but she was brave, and as a woman, she kept her word. She knocked on the front door and waited a few seconds before the hedgehog she loved opened the door, and her heart skipped a beat.

Normally she wasn't shallow enough to want to faint, stare, and scream at the same time when looking at someone extremely sexy. But she was shallow at the moment.

Her eyes went over his entire body, starting with his ruby red eyes, which were currently filled with kindness, and then down his body. He had no shirt on, and he had an amazing 8 pack. His black skinny jeans were clinging to his shapely legs. And as she kept her eyes there for a moment, she saw a slight bulge appear between his legs; her eyes snapped back up to his face and she grinned as if she had not seen it. "Hey, Shadow-kun!"

He grinned back at her, stepping back so she could come through the door. "Hi Ames, just make yourself comfortable."

She nodded politely at him before having a seat on the dark red couch next to the door. Shadow sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and letting her lean into him. This, and the usage of her favorite nickname, was a good sign. He was comfortable with her, just as she was comfortable with him.

"I'm glad you invited me to come over," she said softly. "I was getting really bored at my house, and I thought hopefully you could cure the boredom."

Private thoughts flew through Shadow's mind, and he smiled down at her. "I think I have just the thing to cure boredom." _And my horniness from just LOOKING at her,_ he thought.

She looked up at him, her jade green eyes wide. "Like what?"

Shadow picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, and suddenly, it clicked in Amy's mind what his idea of a cure was. At first, like a sensible 14 year old (virgin) girl, she was about to start screaming and kicking for him to stop, that she didn't want this. But her mind stopped her, and her hormones took over. She wasn't sensible, she realized. She did want this.

Shadow set Amy down onto her own two feet, and she gently turned his head so she could kiss him as hard as she could, and he returned it with an intense passion. He had never kissed anybody like this. It made him feel high, and most of all, it made him even hornier, and he felt his member trying to shove through his zipper. He prodded at her mouth with his tongue, requesting entrance. He was so glad he had brushed his teeth and eaten a mint after eating all those Doritos before this happened.

Amy felt his cool, wet tongue sliding along her lips; her mouth opened slightly, and she felt his tongue explore her mouth, carrying a peppermint taste with it. Peppermint was her favorite flavor, and she clung closer to Shadow, feeling his hard-on press against her waist. She had never truly kissed anyone before, and before then, had no idea that it would turn into something as euphoric as this.

Shadow was forming his plans in his mind like the evil sex-god he was, and their lips disconnected just long enough for Amy's shirt to slide over her head, revealing a baby pink and red lacy bra. Then they reconnected, and Shadow pulled her onto the bed, letting her lay on top of him as they were making out. His fingers managed to unclip the back of her bra, and he pulled it out from under her, leaving her bare against his white fluffy chest fur. Her breasts were much smaller than Rouge's, probably only a B or C cup, but they would do, and he began massaging them. It was actually easier to do this to Amy than it had been to his old girlfriend. And it got him a different reaction.

Amy moaned into his mouth, and she felt one of her hands reach down to Shadow's hips and stroke his member through his jeans. "More."

With that word, Shadow flipped them over so he was dominating, and he ripped off her skirt and shoes, then her underwear. He fumbled with his jeans before they came off too, and his hard 9 inch cock was just begging for entrance.

Amy felt her throat tighten slightly. "Please be careful." When Shadow looked at her in question, she answered, "This is my first time."

"Oh. Well tell me if it hurts at all. Here, I'll make it easier." Shadow reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a container of lubricant. He slathered his pubic area with it before going over her again. He held his cock with his hand and gently tried sliding it into her.

Amy gasped as she felt Shadow's body enter hers past the opening muscles; it didn't hurt but for just a few seconds, and she nodded at him to continue.

Shadow slid in a little more, then, confident, he pulled out and then shoved back in again. He moaned as the feeling, alongside the little whimper Amy released, made him feel even hornier, if that was possible. _She is TIGHT! Damn!_ He began pumping in and out of her slowly, letting her virgin body get used to the feeling.

In a few minutes it didn't hurt anymore for Amy, and it was starting to feel good. Really good, and much better than she had expected. She moaned as he went in and out. The lube definitely made it easier. "Faster, Shadow, go faster."

He picked up the pace a little, and he began panting as he pumped into her with a quickening speed. He could vaguely hear her cries of, "Even faster!" He was really speeding up now, and soon he was nearing his limit, of speed and of holding in his cum.

The bed was rocking as Amy moaned loudly and Shadow pounded into her, loving the feeling of her tight pussy on his cock. A thought came to Shadow as he slammed in and out of her. He grinned as he slowed down, and then came to a complete stop.

"Shadow? Why did you stop? And why are you smiling like that?"

"How good are you with your tongue?" He pulled out of her and flipped them over again.

Amy smirked down at him. "Good enough for you." She turned around and began teasing the tip of his member with her tongue. He moaned loudly as she began licking him up and down and sucking on him, smacking her lips every few seconds or so.

He decided to return the favor. Her pussy was hanging over his head, and it looked inviting enough. He fingered her G-spot for a few seconds, getting another one of her whimpers from her. Then he leaned up a little and began licking at her, grasping her waist and butt with his hands. He stroked her hard clit with his tongue, and then began massaging it in circles. She had an amazing flavor, and he couldn't get enough of it. He kept tonguing her, just begging for her to cum.

She moaned again, this one the loudest yet. "Oh, yes! Shadow, oh God!" She screamed as a shock wave of extreme orgasm shot through her, and her back arched as she came over the edge in Shadow's mouth for the first time.

"Mm, yes, you're a squirter, and a sweet one, too," Shadow said as he licked his lips clean of the liquid. Some of it had gotten in his quills, and he ran his hands through them and licked them clean too.

Amy turned her head to look at him, still lightheaded after the shock of her first ever orgasm. "That's a good thing, right?"

"That's definitely a plus," he grinned. He then saw his hard cock next to her face. "Hey, we're not done yet, young lady."

She turned back to his cock and began rubbing her hands loosely across it, sucking on the head of it at the same time. She bobbed up and down on him, and managed to deepthroat all 9 inches of him.

"Oh yes," Shadow breathlessly said, his head flopping back as he just let her work wonders on his member, biting his tongue to keep himself from coming right then. "Mm. Oh, yes."

Amy loved Shadow's reactions, and she knew he had to orgasm as well. Her hands quickened along his dick, and she felt his back arch and he let out a primal yell. "Oh hell yes!"

After a couple of seconds of breath-holding waiting, his white juices began shooting out of him into her mouth. He relaxed again, and the muscles in his thighs unclenched as he flopped down exhausted, watching her lick his slackening member clean and swallow his cum with a smile. It was salty, yet sweet, unlike any other flavor she had ever tasted, and she liked the taste of his seed as it slid down her throat.

She climbed up so she was laying next to Shadow, looking into his eyes. "Your mouth definitely wasn't a virgin," Shadow said after a second. "How did you learn to suck dick like that?"

"Favors for Sonic," she shrugged. "I never really cared for him the way I do for you, but..."

"I get it."

"Hey, don't you have a G.U.N. mission tomorrow?"

Shadow looked at the clock. It was nearly 11, and it had been 10 something when Amy had gotten here. "Yeah, and I should probably be asleep right now." He chuckled. "I guess you should go home. Don't wanna leave your parents waiting."

They smiled at each other, knowing this would just be the first of many nights that they would do this. Amy climbed out of the bed and put her clothes back on, smoothing down her hair so she didn't look like she had been in a tussle. _Or in bed with a sexy hedgehog,_ she said to herself, and had to stifle a grin.

She let him walk her to the street outside after he had put his jeans back on and a shirt, since it had gotten chilly. They kissed each other one more time before Amy ran down the road, her mind racing.

_So I've truly lost my virginity today,_ she thought. She thought, after what she had just done, she would be scared. But no. She wanted more of Shadow, and the thought of him made her tremble with butterflies. If she were in a cartoon, little hearts would be flying around her head.

"I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog," she said into the night, hoping he could hear her.

Back at Shadow's house, he was curling up in bed and was just about to doze off, when he heard her voice carrying with the wind. He smiled and closed his eyes, imagining her in his arms. "I love you too, Amy Rose."

* * *

_**R&R, please, I love reviews! :)**_

_**Gwen: You sound so desperate...**_

_**STFU, woman.**_

_**Gwen: Gladly. I'm leaving. *walks off***_

_**Thank God... anyway, yeah, R&R :D ~GABL**_


End file.
